


First Moments

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Tweek meets a strange but kind boy one day.(Note: Updated 11/02. I added a few stuff at the end)





	First Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Haha the last fic I make for Creek Week is for the 1st prompt. Ironic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. This would've been better longer like the last one but I need this short.
> 
> Edit: I figured out why this has lesser word count on here than on MS Word (it was my settings, long story lol). I fixed it and added a few bits near the end.

The first time Tweek saw him, it was in the school library.

It had been quiet - a lot quieter than it usually is in the library. There wasn’t much people in it and most of them tend to pick the tables nearer the entrance and some were using the computers on one side of the library. The areas at the back were nearly empty. Or so Tweek thought.

He decided to study for an upcoming test in the library as coming home early would mean his parents can rope him into working at the shop again instead of studying. He doesn’t want to fail school as it meant he couldn’t graduate, which meant he would be stuck working for his parents forever which meant he’d be stuck there for the rest of his life which meant--

Tweek shook his head at all the troublesome thoughts he was having. He walked until he was at a quieter area so he could concentrate. As he got to the farthest end, he saw someone else at the table on the left side of the library - there reading a book on one table was a boy wearing a blue sweater and an equally blue chullo hat. The blond decided to ignore him and sit at another table opposite his to concentrate on his studying.

A few moments later, he felt a strange shiver down his spine. He felt like someone is staring at him. True that he usually feels that way a lot but this time, it felt stronger. Looking around, his eyes fell on the boy from earlier. He was staring at him from his table. Their eyes met and there was a flash of surprise on the other boy’s face. The blue-clad boy sat straight and gave him a weak wave of the hand. Tweek was about to put his hand up, too.

“Hey, Tweek!”

“Gah!” Tweek jumped a little due to the sudden voice and looked to his right to see Kyle standing next to him. Behind the red-head are Stan, Kenny, and Cartman coming over as well.

“Uh, h-hey.” Tweek said as he held onto his chest to calm himself. He could feel the quick pace of his heartbeat. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to study, too dude!” Stan answered “Well, Kyle’s going to tutor us.”

Kyle sighed “I was just gonna tutor Stan but the other two wanted to come, too so now it’s all three of them. You alone?”

“I -ack- guess but there’s…” when Tweek looked to his left to point towards the other boy, he wasn’t there anymore. Only a book was left on the table.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah…” he nods weakly, pushing away the weird thoughts in his head.

 

* * *

 

The first time he ever spoke to the blue-clad boy, it was at Stark’s Pond. Everyone was playing together and skating as the lake had frozen over. Tweek was practicing on the far end away from the middle as he fears that area would be the weakest part and didn’t want to risk falling and drowning. It didn’t help that there were too many people skating on the particular area.

The blond had a bit of trouble keeping upright as there wasn’t any railing to hold onto. When he was about to fall over, something or _someone_ caught him.

“Careful.” the boy said as he helped Tweek up.

“Oh my god, I thought I was gonna fall and have a concussion!” Tweek held onto the other boy for support. Looking up, he recognized him as the one from the library. “It’s you…”

“Yeah. From the library. So you really did see me.” the boy said

“Huh?” Tweek pulls himself up by holding onto the boy “Anyways, thanks for helping me up.”

“No problem.” the boy held onto Tweek’s arms “Need help?”

Tweek thought about it. It would be bad if he falls again with no one helping him up but it’s not like he was completely helpless. “Well, I guess? Could you uh… go over there and wait until I get there? Just catch me if I fall.”

“Sure.”

They were like that nearly the whole afternoon until Tweek was able to skate.

“I- I did it!”

“Nice one, Tweek!” Butters skated next to him “You’re doing better than ya did this morning.”

“Yeah. It’s all thanks to… uh?” Tweek mentally slapped himself. He forgot to ask the boy’s name.

“Huh?”

“I forgot to ask…”

“Well, I dunno what you’re talkin’ about but me and the others are gonna go and eat.” Butters pointed towards Stan and his friends “We’re all pretty tired after a whole day a skatin’. Wanna come?”

As if on cue, Tweek’s stomach rumbles in agreement “Haha yeah, I guess I would.”

He skated towards the others and followed them towards the eatery. He couldn’t help but look back and see if he could find the blue-clad boy but he never saw him.

 

* * *

 

The first time he learned the boy’s name, it had been when Tweek was on delivery. He was on his way to deliver some coffee and bagels to a customer’s house when he got lost. He was about to start panicking when he someone tapped on his shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” when Tweek turned to look at the owner of the voice, he sees the blue-clad boy again.

“Hey, uh I- ack- seem to be lost…” he explains, showing the other boy the address he was given “It says the house should be around here but I don’t see the number. Gah! What if I don’t get this there on time?”

“Relax, Tweek. I know where that is.” the boy said and Tweek was surprised the other knew his name.

“You know my name?”

“Uh, yeah I heard your friend call you. I’m Craig by the way..” Craig says and the two shake hands briefly. He then points to Tweek’s left “The house you’re looking for is over there. It’s just that it’s situated a bit far from the main road.”

“Thank you!” Tweek immediately runs over to the house while dragging his bike. After he finished the delivery, he finds Craig waiting for him on the sidewalk.

“Can I walk back with you to your shop?”

Tweek was confused at the request but saw no reason to decline. Craig seems to be a nice person anyways. The two walked back together and chatted along the way. Tweek had learned a lot of things about Craig - about his parents, his little sister, his guinea pig named Stripe who he loves so much, about how much he loves space and so on. In turn, Tweek told Craig about his work at the family business, about his worries, about his toys, and about music…

But when they finally got to the shop, Tweek turns around to find himself alone.

 

* * *

 

The first time Tweek knew he’d fallen for Craig was when he had a nightmare one night and started panicking.

He didn’t even try to wake his parents up for any comfort as they’d provide none (They probably would’ve made it worse actually). Having no friends to talk to and ask for help, he found himself at a loss and sitting up on his bed, eyes shifty worrying about things he’s afraid of happening.

Then something hits his window.

He was scared at first but when he finally took a peek outside, he was surprised to find Craig below waving at him. Tweek immediately ran downstairs and went outside to meet the other boy.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I was bored and thought I’d hang out with you.”

Tweek invited the other boy to his room and the two talked until he felt calm enough to sleep again. Before he closed his eyes, he looked at Craig’s face and realized how attractive the other boy was. He also thought of how happy he was after they met as Craig was nothing but nice to him.

He woke up the next morning without Craig at his side but that moment he knew he liked the other boy and wished he was still there.

 

* * *

 

The first time Tweek realized there was something wrong with Craig is when they were hanging out at the playground. It was pretty early that morning and Tweek snuck out of his house when Craig invited him to hang out. The two of them spent that morning on the swing set talking.

Moments passed and the sun was starting to shine brighter. More people are starting to leave their homes and kids are starting to flock the playground. Tweek then saw Stan and his friends staring strangely at them. He tried to ignore it and Craig even flipped them off which he found funny. But then Kyle walked over to him.

“Uh, dude, who’re you talking to?”

“Oh, hi Kyle! This is Craig.” he answers, pointing towards the swing next to him. Kyle was eyeing the swing quizzically. Tweek followed his gaze and saw that Craig is gone. “Huh? Where’d he go?”

“Tweek…” Kyle spoke hesitantly and avoids eye contact. He seemed nervous and confused “There’s no one there. You’ve been talking out here all by yourself since we got here. Are you okay?”

“Huh? Wha-” Tweek didn’t understand what Kyle was saying. Looking behind Kyle, the others are still staring at their direction strangely. Were they making fun of him? “What are you talking about? Craig was right here! We’ve been talking since this morning.”

Kyle sighs and looks at him as if he had finally made a decision “We need to talk about that. This ‘Craig’ you’ve been talking about… how long have you been hanging out with him?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking but for two months now, I guess?”

“I see. Dude, I don’t know how to break this to you but you’ve been acting weird lately. Like, weirder than normal.” Kyle tells him “At first we thought that was like always - you freaking out over nothing and panicking. You usually talk to yourself at that point but we’ve just noticed lately that you seem to act like you’re talking to someone and--”

“What are you saying?”

“Craig isn’t real, Tweek.” Kyle tells him with conviction “You’ve been talking to no one this whole time. I thought it might be an ‘imaginary friend’ or something but it seems you fully believe him to be true.”

“Because he is real. He was right here-”

“I think maybe it's the coffee you’ve been drinking, dude.” Stan tells him. Tweek then realized the others have already walked towards them “You better cut back on that.”

“That’s not… agh!”

“You should go home and get some rest.”

Tweek was confused and angry. He didn’t want to hear anything else from them so he immediately went back home. Craig isn’t a figment of his imagination. And he knew it.

But after that day, Craig had stopped showing up to him.

 

* * *

 

The first time he finds out the truth, he had been approached at school by a younger red-head girl who asked if he really knew Craig. She apparently heard it from others as Stan and the others have told their other friends about it and it spread. Still, no matter how crazy he seem to others, he fully believes that Craig is real and proved it by answering the girl’s questions with things only Craig knew.

The girl had cried and introduced herself as Tricia Tucker – the little sister Craig talked to him about.

She said she’d bring him to a hospital as that’s where Craig is. Worried, he followed the little girl and on the way she tells him of what happened - Craig tried to get her cat down from a tree it was stuck in. The branch cracked and they fell but Craig had shielded the cat from the fall. He’d been in a coma ever since. They moved to South Park as they’re unable to keep their old house due to the medical bills piling up.

And it’s been a year since then.

Tweek froze when he saw Craig on the bed. He was skinny, pale, and his hair is longer. Everything Tricia said seemed to be true and he couldn’t understand what was happening. So Kyle was right but not really? The Craig he met was real but isn’t?

Stranger things have happened in South Park and he wanted to believe that the Craig he met is the real one.

Since then, Tweek had decided to visit whenever he could and waited alongside the Tucker’s for when Craig finally woke up. In the meantime, he was told stories about what Craig was like when he was still awake and comparing it to the Craig he knew – he could tell the personality is in a way different. He seems much nicer to Tweek than he is to others but maybe it was because he was the first to see him while he was in this little out of body experience.

The Tucker’s were still a tad bit skeptical about his stories though a part of them do believe it to be true as Tweek knew things only Craig would. And they wanted to believe a miracle would happen and their son would wake up again.

 

* * *

 

Ever since the accident, he’d been invisible.

Well, not really as he could see his unconscious body lying on the hospital bed – it was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes in that ‘ghostly’ form. For a year he’d been unable to talk to anyone and just watched his family watch over him and worry about him which made him feel kind of terrible. Then they had to move.

He could go wherever he liked around the town but it was still lonely and boring – even if he could see others, they couldn’t see him. Until he met Tweek.

He was able to keep his situation a secret until someone pointed things out to the blond. After that he didn’t know if he should still show up as he didn’t want to scare him.

If only he could wake up… then he could be with Tweek again.

 

* * *

 

The first time Craig opens his eyes in a long time, he felt tired and weak. He was surprised to see himself at a hospital until he recalled the last thing that happened to him before this. He felt strangely happy though like he had a great dream.

What surprised him most of all though was the teary-eyed blond boy standing next to his bed staring at him. He was cute but familiar for some reason.

“Do I know you?”

 

* * *

  
The first time Tweek had met the real Craig Tucker was on one sunny morning.

He held out his hand and said his first words to the boy he came to care deeply about. “Hi, Craig. I’m Tweek… it’s nice to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the anime/visual novel 'Kanon'. I'm not even gonna spoil anything about that for you. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading this by the way! Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
